Heated Magic
by daisygirl101
Summary: The tension bubbled between world-class illusionists Miss Amelia and Shadow the Great. The biggest question about their hate-hate relationship was always the same: When were those two going to finally release that tension onto on another?


Based off of this tumblr prompt by otpprompts:

_Imagine Person A & Person B are both magicians, and keep trying to outdo each other in performances. They 'fight' against one another by holding spectacular magic shows in front of audiences of various sizes, and sometimes they go to see each other's shows to 'learn their weakness' or 'observe the enemy'._

_Bonus: it reaches the point where Person C tells them to just make in another room already because their sexual tension keeps on cranking up the temperature whenever they're both in the same room together._

And, since it's been a while, this shall indeed be a shadamy :)

**Warning: Heavy swearing and sexual tension ahead. Rated strong T**

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

* * *

><p>I wanted to spit on the ground he walked on- no, better yet, I wanted to spit on him. I sat in the back row, dressed in all black, watching with a careful eye as his red and black arms seemed to dance across the stage. He would announce his next trick, do something stupid, and people would clap! <em>This was not worth thirty rings. <em>

"And what magic show is complete without sawing someone in half? I need a volunteer!" I chuckled lightly as I waited for the brunette skunk in the front row to raise her hand. She was clearly the placed one. "Yes, you, in the front row!" _Bingo. Nailed it._

The skunk walked onto the stage, faking her surprise. I rolled my eyes. _What was this, the Junior High Talent Show?_

"And what's your name, miss?" his mysterious velvet voice asked. She gave a cute little smile.

"Amanda."

"Alright Amanda, go ahead and climb into this box for me," the magician boomed. She climbed in with ease and he pulled out his saw. He 'sawed her in half' right before the crowd's eyes. I rolled my eyes and gave him a pity clap for not dropping the saw.

Allow me to start over. My name is Amelia, Amelia Rose, and I'm a world-class illusionist and magician. Over the years I've found a rival, Shadow the Great, a.k.a. Lord Asshole. He disliked me just as much as I disliked him. He's been a pain in my ass for years now, always trying to prove that he was better than I was.

After his show, the audience poured out. I sat in the back in my black trench coat and black fedora, not afraid to show off my black boots as I watched the people through my sunglasses leave the audience. After everyone had left and the doors to the house closed, I stood and slowly walked towards the empty stage. I began a sarcastic clap as my boots clicked closer.

"Alright Lord Asshole, that was pretty good for a sixth grader." I stopped in my tracks and grinned. I turned to find Shadow the Hedgehog about six inches from my face. He stood about seven or eight inches taller than I was, but I had never let that intimidate me.

"Your words are too kind, wench," he replied coldly. I took a step even closer to him.

"You're right. Perhaps I should lay off the sweet talk," I replied, only a few inches from his lips. "Maybe your little bitch Amanda would be kinder." He growled and instantly reached for my hips. He backed me up against the stage roughly and glared me down. He took a deep breath and grinned.

"No. _She's_ not my bitch, now is she?" His talk didn't scare me at all. I was used to this now. I laughed at his seductive grin. I could feel his hands sliding along my thighs.

"Oh Shadow, we both know you hate me much too dearly to even think about making me your bitch." I grabbed his collar and spun us so that Shadow was between the stage and me. I let one of my legs rest on each side of his hips as I grinned back. "Actions speak louder than words, right? So tell me, Great Shadow, who is the bitch now?" And with that, I shoved off of him and walked out the door, wearing the most wicked of grins.

* * *

><p>I kept a close eye on her hands as she smiled widely on stage. Her make up was visible from the back row, and I imagined the people in the front row were getting quite the view of Miss Amelia, with that high stage and short skirt she had on.<p>

I cracked my knuckles and continued to watch her work her 'magic', until one particular trick caught my eye. She executed it surprisingly well, except for the fact that it was _my _trick. She had stolen my work! My creativity! My uniqueness! _She's going to pay harshly for that one..._

I refused to watch anymore and placed myself backstage with ease. I watched her with intense hatred as she took her final bow. Every time she bent over, the entire backstage crew- including myself- got quite the interesting view. I chuckled as she carried her flowers off stage. I ran towards her dressing room and let myself in, waiting patiently on the couch in her room.

* * *

><p>I smiled at the memory of my show. It was a successful one, especially with the new trick I had recently acquired. I smirked to myself at the foolishness of Shadow. He'd let that trick go so easily...<p>

I clicked open the door to my dressing room and tossed the flowers on the table. I stripped off my jacket, now left in my halter-top showing off my midriff and my shortest skirt. I looked into my mirror and glared.

"Shadow. Get out." He chuckled lowly. He slowly got up off the couch and stalked over to me.

"You think I'm going to let you off that easily? You think you can steal my tricks and walk away unharmed?" I wasn't amused by his rant, so remembering that I forgot to reset something, I went out of the room and onto the stage as Shadow stormed after me. "Do not walk away from me like that, brat! You are not allowed to do that!" I kept walking toward center stage until two strong arms wrapped around my middle. I screeched as they threw me to the ground. Shadow was on top of me instantly, pinning me down with his arms and keeping his knees in both sides of my waist. For a split second, I was somewhat worried he was going to take me right there on the stage, with the spotlights on and all. But I knew him better than that.

"Oh, Shadow, grow up!" I yelled. He pressed my wrists harder into the wooden stage.

"No Amelia, you need to grow up! You're a child playing with fire and I'm sick of you insulting the magic world!"

"Oh, I'm the child here?! Seriously?! Let's look at the situation!" I yelled back.

"Oh good Lord, would you two just get rid of your stupid tension already?" Rouge- my stage manager- shouted from a few yards away and behind the curtain. Shadow didn't even flinch.

"I'll handle it Rouge!" I replied. She walked off with a sigh and a shake of her head. I looked back at Shadow, expecting him to let me up and walk away, like he always does. But there was something different in eyes tonight, something hungrier. I found myself panting before I knew it.

In that instant, something new was born between us. Shadow dove down to capture my lips. There was no kindness in his kiss, just lust, desire, want, and years of tension built up inside. I kissed back with the same fire. He pushed me harder against the floor as he shoved his tongue down my throat. He took his gloves off before yanking mine off. I rolled us over so I was straddling him now. I ground myself against him as we continued to kiss on the stage floor. Suddenly, he picked me up roughly as we continued to kiss, as if tossing me into the air like a piece of baggage. He carried me backstage, where the crew had cleared out from, and into my dressing room. He tossed me onto the couch and hung his tie on the doorknob before locking the door.

Shadow turned to me, gave me a richly seductive yet manipulative grin, and turned the lights out.

* * *

><p>Fun fact of the day: I wrote this on an iPad on an airplane!<p>

Second fun fact of the day: Airplanes are boring after the first twenty minutes. When you've seen one plane, you've seen them all.

Didn't see a need to rate this any higher than T, but if you don't agree, let me know!

What did you guys think? This was shorter than I hoped... *shrugs and walks away to ask the flight attendant for more peanuts*


End file.
